Everything
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Follows Naomi walking in on Sam and Addison on her office couch.


**I wrote this awhile ago but forgot to post it! This takes place after Naomi catches Sam and Addison sitting in her office.**

**Disclaimer: Isn't mine, sadly.**

* * *

**EVERYTHING**

It figures that the last time anything happens is the only time they get caught. It's not like anything was really happening in the first place anyway. They were just sitting. Nothing more. Nothing less. They were just sitting and absorbing the feel of the way their bodies fit perfectly together for the last time.

Now Naomi was probably never going to speak to her again, and Pete would hear something about it in the morning. Addison wasn't entirely sure what, and frankly, she was a little bit afraid. Naomi could paint him the completely wrong picture, which would be a disaster. She had to do something. But she couldn't.

She stood, rooted to the spot in her office where she had been standing for the past three minutes. Sam hadn't spoken a word, and she knew he was as equally at a loss as she was. It was her fault this was happening. She should have lied to Naomi and gone with what Sam had been trying to tell her: Nothing happened. It was true, after all. Nothing had happened except a couple of kisses under some sort of influence. And yet, everything had happened. Everything had happened and it had hurt her best friend and she couldn't lie to her. She couldn't tell Naomi that nothing had happened between her and Sam.

And now Naomi knew. She knew that Addison had been probing when she'd asked about Sam that one day, the day Naomi had laughed in her face. She knew what a horrible person Addison was. Cheating on her best friend. And now Naomi would spill all of this to Pete in the morning. Perfect.

Without a word, Addison made the first move, toward the door.

"Addison. Addison!"

Determined, she kept walking to her destination: the elevator.

"Addison, will you please stop!"

She ignored the calls of him behind her, knowing full well he would catch up.

She jabbed the button once, twice, three times, too long. Instead, she pushed through the door to the stairwell and started the descent to her best friend's office. By this time, Sam was keeping pace with her, frowning.

"What are you doing?"

Addison jerked to a halt and spun on him as Sam grabbed her arm, "What do you think I'm doing, Sam? I'm going to talk to her! There has to be a way to make her see…" Addison trailed off, realizing for the first time just how cramped the stairwell really was. Two adults couldn't stand comfortably on the same stair. Not unless they had no personal space issues.

Calmly, she turned back to the mission at hand, pounding down the last flight of stairs before she could act on any impulse she might have had.

* * *

Naomi's head jerked up in surprise when Addison burst in the office door, guilt, anger, and something else she couldn't quite describe written all over her face. How Addison had any right to be angry, she wasn't quite sure. _She_ hadn't done anything wrong. What Addison had done was the equivalent of Naomi sleeping with Derek when he came into town.

"Nae, it isn't what it looks like. It was a one-time thing. We just kissed. That's it."

Naomi remained silent, waiting her out. She knew Addison had more to say and she could tell from Sam's face when he followed the redhead into her office that he felt only fury, and would not hesitate to speak up. Good. Let him.

"Come on, Nae. Say something. You can't hate me for this," Addison pleaded.

"Yes. I can," Naomi stated simply, "You knew. You knew how I felt about it. And yet you still went behind my back and chased after my husband!"

"Ex. Ex-husband, Naomi." Sam's only words thus far were simple, to the point, and Naomi hated to admit that they stung.

"Nae, please. You don't understand. It was- it was when the Captain and Bizzy came in. I needed someone to lean on, and Sam was there for me. He listened. He _cared._"

Naomi barely controlled the flinch. Addison's explanation was so simple, so convenient.

"Nae."

"Get out. Leave this office, leave this practice. Don't come back. I don't want to see your face again. You are the _worst_ best friend and the _worst_ person imaginable."

She watched as her former best friend's face crumpled in pain and confusion and defeat, and she didn't blink. She watched as Addison made a few failed attempts to speak, finally backing out of the room. Sam, however, remained rooted to the spot, disbelief now written into the lines of anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Naomi? You know what, don't answer that. Addison has been your best friend since college, and you're ready to write that off because we kissed? We aren't married anymore, Naomi. You don't control her or me. You don't get to dictate who I do and do not love."

_Love_. The magic word. This had been going on for longer than just one kiss. Naomi felt her jaw set at the realization. Her best friend was in love with her husband. Ex-husband. Addison loved Sam. Sam loved Addison. She couldn't make it sound right.

"Does Vanessa know?" She asked quietly.

"My personal life is no longer any of your business, Naomi."

Her lips twitch into a half-smile for only a split second.

"Don't be a hypocrite."

And with those final words, Sam followed the path Addison took out of the office, leaving Naomi alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Addison didn't know where she was going until she got there. Knocking on Sheldon's door made her realize how low she had actually come. Showing up at the shrink's house late at night when she should just go home, pour herself a very large glass of wine, and cry herself to sleep. Naomi hates her. Of course she does; she should. Her husband's best friend, her best friend's ex-husband, and her best friend's ex-husband's best friend. Sitting on the doorstep, Addison Montgomery finally realized how pathetic her life was. Just a couple of hours ago she was happy and confident in her choices and now she sat on Sheldon's doorstep in the middle of the night, but even the socially awkward shrink has a life, because he isn't home.

Sighing, Addison hoisted herself up and started back down the front walk.

"Didn't expect to find you here."

His voice startled her.

"Sam."

"Addison."

Neither of them knew what to say, what to do.

"Was- Is she-?"

"Yeah. She was still mad when I left. She has no right to be."

"That's the thing, Sam. She does. I knew she would hate me, and I still did it."

"The way you say it makes it sound like we did something terrible."

Addison stared at her feet, not sure what to say.

"We did nothing wrong, Addison."

She stared at her feet for a moment longer, "I have to go."

"Addison, wait."

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"So we're just going to keep going the way we have been? Naomi knows. There's nothing to hide anymore."

She knew it would lead to this. They both knew it was a bad idea, but neither could quite shake it from their heads.

"Sam… We can't."

Her words seemed to deflate him, the truth ringing through the tension spread between them.

"You're right. It's a bad idea. Let's just forget it ever happened."

His words sliced through her heart, and she was glad she hadn't turned back.

"Alright."

* * *

She continued on her way down the sidewalk to her car, and Sam knew she wouldn't go home. He wouldn't see her again until the morning, and that was guaranteed to be their most awkward encounter yet.

As her car sped away from the curb, Sam sighed in defeat. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget that anything had happened, because everything had. Everything had happened and he couldn't do a damn thing about it, including forget.

* * *

**A/N: So... reviews would be awesome!!!!**


End file.
